Doushite
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: COMPLETE When destiny plays the trickiest joke in her hand, what is a simple God to do? LokiMayura
1. Introduction

Doushite  
  
Introduction  
  
This is from Loki's POV about his fate, leaving the human  
world and Mayura to become a King in Asgard.  
The first chapter is a songfic (just an introduction)  
and passes through Ep. #26  
  
Music: My Immortal – Evanescence  
  
AN: I have to thanks LokiGirl, who reviewed my fanfic and gave me a  
lot of precious advices. I'm terrible sorry with my poor English, but  
now I am very pleasured and proud to have a fic-friend who helped to  
make this fic something much better. Domo arigatou, LokiGirl!   
  
"What do you think you're doing Mayura?!" "Loki-kun..." He pulled out the necklace from her hands, looking to her with hard seriousness. Never however, had he received such a fearless look back. "I told you! If you want to know something you should ask me directly! How could you touch my things without my permission?!" "Loki-kun..." She cringed, looking at the Trickster God with sad eyes. "I just wanted to know more about Loki-kun... When I saw you and your mysterious powers... I... I started to think..." "Mayura! I've already told you is dangerous you look into matters you don't understand, just because you're curious! "No, it isn't! It's not like that! This is not because of curiosity! I don't know why but..." she let down her tearful eyes, "Loki-kun seems going to somewhere far away, and that means...! Doushite... Doushite... GOMENASAI!"  
  
The pink-hair girl ran out of the office, leaving the paralyzed, great trickster god, Loki. He went after that ningen, but it was too late. Hel, his daughter, kidnapped her to attract his attention. He left his others two sons, Yamino and Fenrir, to follow Hel and make free Mayura. Hel stayed with him in the end, and she was happy.  
  
Now, he had to return to Asgard, the World of the Gods, fight Odin, and become the new King.  
  
"When, Yamino-kun? When will Loki-kun return? Today, tomorrow, next  
week?" "I don't know, Mayura-san... gomen ne..." "I will look for Loki-kun, all by myself!"  
  
I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all of my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
She couldn't recognize him in his kakusei form. By the way, how does she truly recognize him? Even she, the curious and obsessed by mysteries Mayura, never dared to ask him personal questions... but one, just once. In the middle of one of her high school mysteries...  
"Who are you, Loki-kun?"  
  
"I am myself..." he repeated, observing from the window the girl  
running out in her useless search.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
"Can you do it, Verdandi?" "Yes. But, Loki-sama..." "Onegai" The Norn goddess breathed looser. "Is this really alright for you, Loki-sama?" "I want her to remember nothing about me, Verdandi."  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me.  
  
He opened his hand, looking the pretty accessory. Just put the Verdandi's barrette in the pink hair and everything is going to end. She will forget him completely. And he'd back to the world of the Gods, and his destiny. He closed his hand, keeping the artifact. By the window, he saw her one more time at the gates. He missed that fool smile on her face, the clumsy run to the door. He even missed the forced and discreet way that she walked through the house. Here he is, hidden in that strange form that she would never recognize him as himself. He punched a book, making some noise. Closing his eyes, he waited for the voice that enters... "Loki-kun!!!!"  
  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
That disappointed look, almost fear... He wanted to try to something, but just smiled. "Gomen ne..." "Daijoubu. Are you alright Miss?" "Iie..."  
  
It was too hard, with all the memories all over the place screaming that he missed her, with her image stuck there. He wouldn't say goodbye there. They walked for a little, to a square with a kind breeze. Mauyra looked to the sides at every moment. She didn't sit down, she couldn't be quiet, and nothing would paralyze her even for a second. "I'm really sorry to bother you... Loki-kun's friend, but I'm going look for him again." And she was going, alone, again. With him there, staying behind...  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
"I'm a god, Mayura." The sounds of the words were fast, and a bit arrogant. He felt his wings open, with a great charge of energy, his serious face looking straight ahead into those pink eyes. Finally, he had said the truth. And now, he could do the right thing... But she laughed. "You seem like Loki-kun, talking that way!" And she turns around, ripping the reason from the Trickster God.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears Wnd I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
"I don't believe in Gods..." She turned her head down. "But if you are really a god... all I want is to see Loki-kun again! Onegaishimasu!" And she ran out, back to anywhere she could look for him. He felt himself stuck, a fool, and undefended, the artifact still in his hands. The girl didn't accept it. There was a stuffy scream in his mind, not very clear and almost dizzy. "Something destined to be followed by..." Isn't it the Realm of the God's? Isn't that... his fate? To fight Odin, and be King and...? He looked the artifact one more time. Even if she forgot him, he would never forget her. He clenched his fingers into his palm, breaking the object.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone but though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
She ran just about everywhere until returning to the same place.  
  
In the distance, he observed her standing in front of the old gate,  
tirelessly looking inside the big and desert house. There was a mist of dust above the streets, just as the time felt its way into tired eyes. He, who doesn't admit defeat, and gave in to run from everywhere he could be...  
He moved some steps, hesitating.  
  
To her, maybe he's always going to be a little boy.  
  
He smiles, calling for her.  
  
"Hey, Mayura..." She turned, surprised. He looked into the trembling eyes above him, in a confused feeling that she recently always seamed to make in him. "Ei, Mayura, don't look at me that way. It seems like you saw a ghost..." "Loki-kun!"  
  
But before he tried to commit herself in another sentence, the girl jumped in his arms, get down in her knees in front of him, holding him so hard in a cherishing embrace, yet trembling... so childish... just like only she could be. He smiled, and left himself stay in her arms... in her life.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me  
  
Loki, the trickster God, lord of Ragnarok, had the fate to fight Odin and become the new King of the Gods... But he fooled the destiny. And he decided to stay in the humans' world. 


	2. Chapter 01 – Freyr and his Yamato Nadesh...

Doushite  
  
Chapter 01 – Freyr and his Yamato Nadeshiko  
  
"Ahhh!!!"  
  
"Any problems Mayura-san?"  
  
"I give up, Yamino-kun! I will never understand how these numbers work. And then I won't be able to pass the final exams..." Yamino served her one more cup of tea, smiling at her.  
  
"Hahahaha!" laughed the thunder god, satisfied. "To me, today was enough. These exams will be a piece of cake!"  
  
"Baka..."  
  
"I still don't understand why you have to study here every time..." came Loki's disinterested voice from in the dining room, slashing Narugami- kun´s laughs.  
  
"Well, what else could it be? Because of Megane-kun´s food!"  
  
Loki sighed, sitting down by Mayura's side, squinting at the lessons she was complaining about.  
  
"But you don't mind, ne, Loki-kun?" she smiles, as if she prevent him from giving her a bad answer.  
  
"Mayura, you haven't finished even half of the lessons! It's almost four o'clock, at this rate way you won't really do it..."  
  
"Don't say things like that, Loki-kun! If I don't pass, I'll have a month with extra classes and you will lose your pretty assistant!" Narugami moved his head in agreement with Loki.  
  
"But he's right, Daidouji. It's almost four and you... Ah, Goddess!!! I'll be late!" And without finishing his phrase, the thunder god went out like a ray from the dining room, hitting someone on the door. From the room, Loki heard the noises and scream from Thor.  
  
"Ei, Freyr! Get out of my way, I'm late!"  
  
Without noticing that strange fact, he was gone. However, Loki noticed, and in just a second he was on the principal door of his house, staring at that two people.  
  
"What are you doing here, Heimdall?"  
  
"Feh, don't be happy, Loki. Today, I'm just with Freyr."  
  
"Freyr?"  
  
Loki turns his attention to the fertility God on his door, dressed with in the strangest and antiquates of clothes, holding a bouquet of roses. His thoughts could even have been put into some order, when Mayura's voice sent a shivering fire through his back.  
  
"Loki-kun, who are? Ah, Kaitou-kun! And... Higashiyama-san?"  
  
Mayura looked ashamed to Heimdall, that strange guy who kissed her lips when they meet, as a foreign compliment. Well, could be, but she is still ashamed. In good manners, she smiled.  
  
"Just call me Kazumi, Mayura-san!" The god gives a cynical smile, turning to Loki. If he had known before that helping Freyr with his Yamato Nadeshiko would give him so much pleasure...  
  
"Ah! Hai! Konnichiwa, Kazumi-san! Kaitou-kun!"  
  
"Ah... Yamato Nadeshiko!"  
  
###"I've asked you don't call me that way!"###  
  
Loki noticed the red color in the young god face. So, that's it? Oh my... quite a fool...  
  
"Hey, Freyr-san, you haven't yet told me what you're here for," Loki incited him, making fun with the shy, passionate god.  
  
"Her... well..." he laughed, hands on his nape, totally ashamed.  
  
Heimdall perceived the pleasure of Loki perturbing the poor Freyr, in front of the innocent – so much - Mayura. Ah! But he wouldn't let things that way... he knew what that girl did in the trickster's heart.  
  
"Won't you invite us to enter, Loki-kun?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Loki-kun!" said Mayura, smiling again.  
  
Well done, the girl gave her plow, unknowingly. Loki returned a sick stare at Heimdall, but smiled back and invited them into his office. Dammit... Anyway, this looks to be a peaceful meeting.  
  
"Yamino-kun"  
  
"Hai, Loki-sama," answered the snake God, goggling when he noticed the new visitors.  
  
"Let us have tea and cake, in the office."  
  
"Hai, Loki-sama."  
  
He walked up the stairways to the office, where a noble dog slept on the sofa, behind Ecchan, who is flying over the desk. Loki whispered something into the dog's ears, opening his arms to hold Fenrir and finally sit in his armchair.  
  
"So?" Loki turns his attention to Heimdall, who stayed quiet on the window, as he wanted to be apart what happen inside the room.  
  
"It has to be some mystery!"  
  
"I don't think so, Mayura-san."  
  
"Iie?" said Mayura, crying out over Loki's comment.  
  
She turned her eyes to Freyr, who was sitting. Suddenly, the young god fell at her feet, with his head down and arms up to give her the bouquet.  
  
"Nani????" Mayura cried, lifting her feet onto the sofa.  
  
"Please, Yamato Nadeshiko, receive my gift in name of this great feeling I have in your honor! Onegai!"  
  
"Nanda???" the girl screamed, surprised.  
  
"Onegai, onegai!" he pushes the flowers in her direction.  
  
Mayura gave a light laugh, robbing the attention from Heimdall, who was turned to the window. Loki and Fenrir, both curious about that scene, and Freyr felt his heart failing.  
  
She held the flowers, saying, "Gomen ne, Freyr-san, but I don't understand what you mean!"  
  
The floor seemed to creak to the weight of all puzzled jaws that fell. Loki couldn't hold his laugh, though he tried to do so with his hands over his mouth. Mayura was so childish sometimes, she couldn't recognize the difference between kindness or something bigger... no, she really didn't know. But Heimdall wasn't there for nothing.  
  
"Freyr is trying to tell you he likes you, Mayura-san. Humph," he said turning back to the window view, almost feeling a candy flavor on his lips, the flavor of surprise of Freyr and Loki.  
  
"I know that!" she smiled, finishing what little floor remained in their reason. Only Heimdall seems to have fun with the scene. And Fenrir, though a wolf in dog form almost didn't understand what happened.  
  
"Freyr is always was so nice and..."  
  
THIS IS WHAT SHE KNOWS? Loki laughed on his own, recognizing again his dumb and strange girl with pink hair.  
  
But before she could finish, Freyr takes her hands and, gets down on his knees, asking, "Would you go out with me, Yamato Mayura Nadeshiko?"  
  
"Aaaa... A date???"  
  
The girl trembled from the situation. A date? She never had a date... and Freyr was a very handsome guy, he seemed like and respect her a lot... but... but there... in front of...  
  
"Hai, Yamato Nadeshiko!"  
  
"Demo...?"  
  
"Freyr can go take Yamato Nadeshiko where and when she wants... tomorrow. Freyr comes to Loki's home and take his woman! A date...?"  
  
"It would be good for you, miss, to have some distraction after to study, Mayura-san," smiled Yamino, who entered a short time ago and left the tea and cake on the central table. Just now he noticed the serious look from his dad. What did he say wrong?  
  
"Oh... yes. But I have to study to the Math test..."  
  
"Heimdall-sama is very good in Math."  
  
"NANDA???" screamed Heimdall at the indignity that was ignored by an anxious Freyr.  
  
"Freyr swears to help Yamato Nadeshiko, whatever she needs!"  
  
These words crushed Mayura´s heart. This wasn't like the times he flirted with her and offered help to her. He even went into her school just to help save her "mystery club"... She looked Loki, with his head turned out, his hands holding his face and arms on the table, with an empty expression. Well, maybe this bothered him a lot...  
  
She breathed and smiled back to Freyr. Humm... however, why not? She really needed help, and Loki didn't seem to have any intention to do that. And more, she didn't even know what a date was like! Certainly that was a mystery to her, and much more than being with the true ghost-robber!  
  
"Arigatou and I'd like to so much, Freyr-kun!"  
  
"Ah! Yamato Nadeshiko!" Freyr had a big smile, as did Heimdall, reflected by the window. Heimdall was now thinking about Loki's reaction, who was paralyzed and out of the scene at his desk.  
  
Maybe he would even help that girl with her studies, if that hurt Loki a little more.  
  
Yamino smiled too. He saw the good feelings from Freyr with the Miss, he wouldn't do anything bad during the date...  
  
But, Loki's eyes aren't saying that.  
  
"Humphs, well, let's go, Freyr."  
  
"Hai! Tomorrow Freyr comes here to take Yamato Nadeshiko..." The two gods left the office with Mayura and Yamino.  
  
Loki seemed to finally wake up with the door's sound. "Here?" In his lap, Fenrir purred to his dad.  
  
"Daddy, are you worried about the 'mystery girl'?"  
  
"It's just a date, Fenrir. I don't think Freyr has any bad intention with her."  
  
"But Heimdall?"  
  
"When he decided to stay in this world, he went against Odin's desires. I doubt he's planning revenge now." Loki still cherished his son, thinking. Mayura accepted the date. Well, that was very natural. She can date whomever she liked. A scene came into his mind, in that same office, when he found her looking for "traces" of himself. It didn't leave his thoughts... the words she couldn't say... why the hell was he thinking about it now?  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
"What's up, Fenrir?"  
  
"Why didn't Daddy invited her to a date before?"  
  
"Don't say foolish things, Fenrir... "  
  
"But Daddy..."  
  
Loki had a ready answer, but silenced it. Because I'm just a little boy in her eyes... Why had he invited her, that energetic girl, every day into his own house??? And why had he to silence from himself an answer like that?! He looked at his reflection in the window. Breathing silently and thinking, he continued to cherish the puppy-dog in his lap.  
  
"Sayonara!!!"  
  
Yamino and Mayura say good-bye to the two gods, turning back inside. Mayura stands near the door, her eyes lost on the floor.  
  
"Are you alright, Mayura-san?"  
  
"Hai, Yamino-san... demo..."  
  
"Hai, Mayura-san." His lungs filled his chest with air, and maybe courage.  
  
"Yamino-san, what do you do in a date?"  
  
The snake god blushed. Mayura was a teen and didn't know how to date, but how he could know? He wasn't human, though he liked a lot of their costumes, he didn't have knowledge about particular things... "Well..." he tried, "I think when two people like each other, they go out to talk, have fun and get to know more about each other. If that make them happy, they start a courtship... I think!"  
  
"A courtship???"  
  
"Did you never go out with someone, Mayura-san?"  
  
"Iie, never!"  
  
"Have you never liked someone?" Yamino saw a strange look in her eyes, as she hid her face with the door's shadow. "Oh, gomen ne, Mayura-san! I didn't want to be impolite! I..."  
  
"How could I, Yamino-kun?" She brought back a pale smile. Before the god answered, she returned back to the room, with her normal happy and clumsy way. Yamino let his eyes follow the student, just thinking about what those silly words really meant... 


	3. Chapter 02 – The first date is a really ...

**Doushite  
  
Chapter 02 – The first date is a really mystery!**

"The 'mystery girl' is late!"

"Maybe she stayed after class, onii-san!"

"Or she is running out on her date with Freyr?" joked Fenrir.

"What do you think, Loki-tama?" asked Ecchan.

Loki kept his serious air, looking through the window.

"She is more beautiful, today."

The other three turned their attention to the mansion entrance, where a girl with pink hair gently held up with two barrettes, and wearing a soft red dress with white flowers, was.

Mayura waited for Yamino to open the door anxiously. When would Freyr come? He even said a certain hour! Could he be waiting now? In any case, she had had to go home before, to wear something more appropriate. She brought her books and lessons to study while he hadn't come. Why was Yamino slowing down?

"Konnichiwa, Mayura!"

She opened her eyes in front of Loki's reception. He smiled at her, so gently and kind, at the same time giving her the creeps—a shiver flowing down her body.

"Loki-kun...!" She really tried to hide her surprise.

"C'mon, let's study before he comes."

Without another explanation, Loki turned and walked straight ahead into the living room, forcing her to follow him. He sat down and asked her to do the same, at his side.

"Well, now, let me see where you're wrong..."

"Ah... Hai, Loki-kun!!"

Mayura risked a look on the boy's face, really curious about this suddenly attention. Maybe he doesn't want to hear her complaining anymore... or, who knows, maybe he doesn't want to lose his pretty assistant for a long month with extra classes!?

"Mayura, pay attention."

"Gomen ne, Loki-kun."

"If you have another problem, tell me!"

"Ah... it's nothing, Loki-kun..." Mayura could feel those green eyes staring at her; even though she turned her head not to.

The last time she didn't say her thoughts, Loki-kun fought with her, and he almost left later.

But now, so many things were bothering her! Things she couldn't even understand, and really could not talk about.

"Alright Mayura."

"Loki-kun..."

"Hai"

She turned to him, confronting those so serious eyes. How could he be just a little boy? How many years: eight, nine, maybe ten!? No...! That's not true. He had to be more than a cute boy. Something screamed that inside her so loudly, and she just couldn't not listen when he stared at her that way.

"Loki-kun... well... I though, you know...? I thought you didn't want me to study here..."

"I told you that I couldn't understand why you and Narugami-kun study here, but if you need that much help, you should have asked me before. Narugami-kun couldn't explain anything to you, right?"

"Iie..."

"Just what I though." He smiled, turning back to the notebook. It was silent while they both looked at the problems without giving them any reason in their thoughts.

"Is that why you accepted Freyr's date? So he or Kazumi-san could help you study?"

"Iie!" Mayura looked at Loki who was now concentrating on the reading. How could she explain? She herself didn't know... "Demo..."

"Sou ka"

He still passed his eyes above the page, finishing the matter. Maybe its better not talk about it anymore. He didn't have anything to do with that and wouldn't interfere... not directly, of course.

He yet was the God Loki, master of jokes and tricks...

"I think I'm going to learn better with you, Loki-kun!"

... And then, he didn't have any joke able to do what she did with his mind—with simples words.

"Konnichiwa, minna!"

"Reiya-san!"

"Hai, Yamino-san! Is Loki-kun here?"

"Yes, he's studying with Mayura-san in the dinner's room."

"Arigatou!"

She entered, without warning.

"Hi, Loki-kun, Mayura-chan!"

The little brown-hair girl entered the room, noticing a really red Mayura! But her beloved Loki-kun didn't seem to perceive her.

"Hi, Reiya-chan! Did you come to save me from my studies, neeee???

She laughed at the comment, staring at Loki. He gave back a look, strangely quiet. Was he admiring her??? The wrong goddess blushed.

"Ah, konnichiwa, Reiya-chan!"

"Konnichiwa, Loki-kun!"

She gave him a large smile, and sat beside her loved one. What would he do now? Would he stare at her again, even with Mayura's presence? Well, Mayura was a friend, maybe Loki had yet to tell her about his feelings for Reiya... Could this be possible? So, then maybe that was the reason Mayura blushed when she entered and Loki had said no words?

"Oh!"

She put her hands to her mouth. Gods! She breathed out! Very ashamed, Reiya turned her head in Loki direction...

"... More attention here, Mayura!"

"Gomen ne, Loki-kun!"

She was being ignored, completely.

"Loki...-kun..."

"Ah! Gomen ne, Reiya-chan! That has to be very bothering to you!" And to me too...

"Stop complaining, Mayura! Or you'll do it wrong again!"

Reiya watched, like an object on the table, one more complaint from Mayura, one more serious look from Loki, one more typical scene around those two...

Something moved inside her, as if it was trying to break a barrier inside her mind. It's going to explode her...!

But a delicate sound coming from outside, robbed her attention.

"What's that?"

Loki walked to the entrance, opening the curtains. Soon they saw Gullinbursti, Freyr's pig, playing a little flute, an old Nordic song, that the young god sang emotionality to his Yamato Nadeshiko that, sadly and obviously couldn't understand anything that creature was saying in such a strange language.

"Your date is here, Mayura."

"Ahn?"

Loki asked Yamino to open the door, while giving a soft smile to Mayura. Indeed, she really was more beautiful today.

Though all of Freyr's excitement could've been annoying her... maybe it wouldn't so bad if he watched them for a few...

"Humf! Don't be childish, Loki!"

He turned to look the window, seeing Freyr stop the music, blushing so hard and foolish with the vision of "his Yamato Nadeshiko".

With that clumsy way, he was certainly going to scare Mayura on her first date. Loki smiled, unknowing that fate. He decided not lose that joke.  
Yes. This sounded like a much better excuse.

"Yamato Nadeshiko!! Freyr was singing to his loved a love's song from his land!"

"Ah... domo arigatou, Kaitou-kun. "

"And this... this is a gift to Yamato Mayura Nadeshiko!"

Mayura fell down, surprised. What was she going do with such a big box, totally full of pumpkins?

"Does Yamato Nadeshiko like?"

"Ah, hai! Hai! Arigatou, Kaitou-kun..."

Silence... Freyr stared at her, and blushed. Behind her, Yamino, Fenrir, the Reiya girl, and even Ecchan watched the scene.

"Ah, it's so romantic!"

"Where are you going with Mayura-san, Freyr?"

"Yeah! She's a daddy's friend, so take a real good care of her!" purred Fenrir.

"Hehehe!" Freyr scratched his head, and blushed some more. "Freyr thought a romantic dinner in a very beautiful place would be nice with Yamato Nadeshiko! Our carriage is up there!"

The young god pointed out to a pretty carriage, guided by an elegant pink pig, and a bad-mood one-eyed god as coacher, repeating millions of pragues in all languages that he could.

"Oh! So pretty!" breathed Reiya.

"I'm sure Mayura-san will love it" said Yamino.

"Where's Mayura-san?" asked Ecchan.

Freyr looked to all sides, scared. Mayura was right there... he wanted to cry like a wild baby...

"She had to go say good-bye to Daddy!"

"Just wait a minute; I'll call her, Freyr-sama."

She closed the last notebook, slowly. Well, it's very natural to be anxious when it is your first date, right?

She held the books hard to her chest, letting the air out in one breath.

"Loki-kun... gomen ne, I'm going that way..."

"Hey, Mayura."

"Loki-kun!"

She blushed, for sure. As if he could read her thoughts? Well, considering his expression, he couldn't...

"Kaitou-san isn't outside?"

"Hai, but I was taking my books. I think he's going to leave me home after the date."

"Yes... but it'll probably be hard. Don't you worry; I'll take you books later. Now, just go enjoy your first date."

Loki took her books from her arms with a pretty smile.

His green eyes let her see inside. Empty... suddenly, so empty... a missing of height in her hands. A great emptiness... so hard inside. Why was his smile gone, so suddenly?  
Why was he staring her, just like... she at him?!  
Inside... she felt like she was going under... Those red eyes she saw just once. The green ones she perceives everyday. Recognizing them... shaking her...

"Arigatou, Loki-kun!"

And she ran out to her date. Loki still stood for some moments paralyzed, trying to understand on his own what really happened there.


	4. Chapter 03 – Heimdall’s Carriage

**Doushite  
  
Chapter 03 – Heimdall's Carriage**

"Yamato Nadeshiko! Climb up, please!"

And there came the pink hair girl.

"Kazumi-san!"

"Hi, Mayura-san..."

The purple hair god purred, furiously. That Freyr, making him act like this... so pathetic! Humphs! Well, this could be good, if Freyr wins the ningen's heart and keeps her with him. That would make Loki's life unfinished and angsty, with a pain so much harder than failure.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Are you okay, Kazumi-san?"

"Hai, hai..."

Silence... Freyr fidgeted with his fingers, without any courage to say a word to Mayura. Finally, they were together! How could he ask her to marry him? Ah, Freya certainly was going to love her! Who knows, Odin might even invite her to live in Asgard! What happiness!

Heimdall observed Freyr, shocked. That clumsy freak was dreaming again! This way, he'll never make her love him!

He looked at her too. The girl kept her eyes on the streets and watched the view, clearly not very comfortable. Freyr was a fool who didn't realize she was an innocent, not an expert! So, he had to do something...

He snapped his fingers in a flowered street, making the petals rain above the couple. Freyr thanked Heimdall with his eyes, seeing the ningen smiling and trying to keep the petals around her head.

Heimdall smiled, satisfied. Well, Freyr had a good taste, that strange girl did have a pretty smile.

Some time later, a new silence filled the carriage. Heimdall asked himself if this was a plan against Loki or his patience. Wasn't it time for Freyr to be saying those sugary things to her? So?

"Ei, Kaitou, what about those things you told me about your beloved Yamato Nadeshiko? Why don't you tell her now?

Freyr froze and Mayura blushed, turning her eyes back to the streets. What was the problem with those two!?

But Heimdall didn't give up. He by himself would be their Cupid, if it would make Loki's life a living hell!

"So many nights I've been hearing the crying of Freyr about his total and undeserved love, for a girl with pink eyes and hair, so clumsy and obsessed with mysteries, so perfect to live even for an eternity... And, even if she dies without her head or any other of her members, or her skin rots, he would still love her forever in all those embarrassing memories of the days she was pretty and young, not old, ugly and miserable!

Heimdall finished his discourse, staring at the couple. Never had the guardian god knew he had such a romantic side!

Freyr seemed want to kill him with his eyes. But Mayura... well, she was laughing. Laughing!

That was too much! Heimdall turned around, furious.

"Yamato Nadeshiko!"

"I didn't know Kazumi-kun was so funny!"

"But... but Freyr never said something like that about Yamato Nadeshiko!"

"Well, I hope not, ne?"

Heimdall sighed, confused. Whatever, it worked, and they really seemed to talk.

The sun was going down when the carriage stopped at a soft grass incline, right beside a quiet river.

On the right side of the river, a tablecloth with cushions and a chest, even with incense and some candles, awaited the couple for dinner.

Freyr helped Mayura to get out of the carriage, leading her to the cushions on the tablecloth. The fast touch of the girl's hand passed through the god's body, fluttering his heart.

Mayura glanced at each preparation, with surprised torturing her heart. Why does that seem so wrong? And... why... that look... that look in Loki's room just moments ago not? How could she be so stupid, not noticing the difference between right and wrong?!

"Do you like, Yamato Nadeshiko?"

"Hai! Domo arigatou, Kaitou-kun."

"Iie" he answered in serious voice, holding her hand. "Freyr is the one who has to thank his Yamato Nadeshiko for letting her presence near him."

Heimdall was bothered with all that sugar romance, when he finally felt the presence he was hardly waiting for.

He walked some farther away from the couple, and crossed the river. Between the dark trees under the sunrise, he found a high guy holding some books to his chest with his arms.

"So, you don't support curiosity, right, Loki-san?"

The guy smiled, not letting his eyes leave the scene happening on the other side of the river.

"My great curiosity, Heimdall, is to know why you are helping Freyr so much to win Mayura over."

"Ow, Loki! What more could be...?"

The Kakusei trickster turned to the guardian, finally looking at his enemy with a doubtful face.

But Heimdall just gave a soft laugh, giving him his back, showing intention to cross the waters.

"...But destroy your heart?"

On the other side, separated by the river, Mayura kept her eyes on some point in the dark trees. Freyr's laughter and purrs from his little pig went in vain trough her ears—she had lost her attention in the silly sounds from there.

Maybe Kazumi-san...

Suddenly, a light, and another, and another... the night falls slowly, and a lot of fireflies round the trees, no longer coming to her side, a lot of little lights in the air. She held her breath, just feeling herself stuck in time.

Breathing out, she forced his eyes open.

More fireflies.

But she swore that, in the middle of shadows and lights, there had been a pair of red eyes...


	5. Chapter 04 – A trembling whisper

**Doushite  
  
Chapter 04 – A trembling whisper**

"Ah, Yamato Nadeshiko! Freyr is so happy!"

"## Thank you for the date, Kaitou-kun."

Heimdall watched the couple's goodbye from the carriage stopped at the temple entrance. A kiss, just a kiss and he wins!! The guardian god closed his eyes, summoning some mist here, a gentle breeze there. Who knows? ...The perfect scene for a kiss.

This was everything he needed:

Freyr and his beloved Yamato Nadeshiko, in front of the eyes of the trickster Loki, hidden there also, watching the date's end.

"Why am I here?" He held the books, his chibi-form sitting down on the house's balcony, covered by the dark. "Freyr and Heimdall are so close to her... Loki, don't be a fool, please. See? Heimdall just wanted to bother you. Keep Mayura away from Freyr and that's fine. Game over. But... what if she really likes that ghost-thief? Freyr himself isn't bad, really. He's kind—much more then when he's with her. No, in any case, Mayura isn't in love with him; she didn't show any feelings at any moment. Sure, she cried with him, that one time. In the playground, when her club was going to be extinct, and later with the tests... Nothing with him... and me...? Ei! HOW IS THAT, 'AND ME'?! Ow, Loki... no... you great kami baka..." He whispered, looking hesitantly toward the couple. He felt like a loser. Not by Heimdall, or any god. But the great trickster god had fallen in the destiny's biggest joke, from which not even he could escape. A smile... charmed Freya, Skuld with himself. In Asgard or not, so many others loved him. Yet he never loved anyone. But he had fallen in love with a childish ningen.

"So... Yamato Nadeshiko..."

"Hai?" Mayura blushed; her eyes looking away from Freyr's, so clearly in love and shy. What to do now? Now, her mind ran so fast, so clumsy... remembering another pair of eyes: green, red, gentle, and so cruel. Eyes more calm than Kaitou-kun's ones. More hurt, more hidden, with maybe more secrets stories inside, more lost time through its... She closed her eyes with all her strength, running away from the images of her own thoughts. She stared at Freyr, straight ahead. Yes! A young guy likes her, a lover like her...LIKE HER?! 'Don't think, Mayura, you're dumb! You always daydream so much! Remember Loki's words...! NO!!!!! Forget Loki now... Look! See Kaitou-kun! He's going to kiss you, isn't he? He'll tell you how much he feels for you. He'll tell he's going to be your boyfriend and together you'll discover a lot of fantastic and weird mysteries! Look, Mayura! Just take a look now, be a good girl, see how IT IS RIGHT...'

Freyr blushed at the lost look of Mayura, so trembling. He took a breath and decided to have courage. It would be his incentive! His head leaned down just a little, nearing her eyes a little more, taking care to not breath too hard, his mouth so close her skin, his Yamato Nadeshiko, her lips just there, half-opened, stuck in the moment, as if waiting for him... In the carriage, Heimdall smiled, satisfied with the sure victory.

In the shadows, a green look trembled, unquiet, confused, not wanting see, but couldn't look away, his own envy and jealousy stopping him from staring at them.

Mayura felt the warm breath from Freyr very close. She half-opened her lips a bit more closing her eyes. Her chest ached, and a knot invaded her throat, climbing up her mouth.

"I love Loki-kun."

He sighed, so low that just Freyr could hear, although more with his heart than with his own ears. Mayura opened her eyes, surprised. Why did she say that? How could she confess to something so dirty and in such a dumb way?! Freyr choked, staring at Mayura. He couldn't say a word. The girl looked away, her eyes shining.

"I understand."

"Nani!?" Mayura returned her eyes to him, meeting that peaceful face, so gentle and friendly—the only face the ghost-thief had ever offered to her.

"So... Yamato Nadeshiko loves someone else, ne?"

"Kaitou...-kun... gomen ne..." the tears fell from her eyes.

"Oro, oro! Don't cry Yamato Nadeshiko!" he cleared her tears. "Freyr will tell a secret to Yamato Nadeshiko. Loki-sama also loves you! I think that's the reason Heimdall helped me so much today... Loki-sama also loves you..."

"IIEEEEEEEE!" #No# Mayura backs up a little, her eyes trembling with fear and sadness. Heimdall? Who the hell was Heimdall? And Loki? Goodness, he was a little boy! How could...? How could SHE?! How did Kaitou-kun know and...!? Freyr looked down at the confused ningen who was paralyzed in front of him. He perceived straight behind her, the worried shine and furious stare of a god.

"I hope he can take care of you, Mayura-san." The young thief god smiled at the shadow on the balcony. "Sayonara, Yamato Nadeshiko."

"Freyr! Ano baka! What did you do to scare her!?"

"Let´s go, Heimdall. Yamato Nadeshiko has other company..."

"YOU FOOL! Now return there and..." Heimdall was slashed by a devastating look from Freyr, of the likes he had never seen before.

"Let's go away, Heimdall." It was really hurting him...

"Dammit Loki..." the guardian god purred, entering the carriage and driving the way home.

Mayura stayed frozen, her hands trembling clenched in her chest. What was she doing? When did she become a dirty, bad girl? What would her Mom say about her now? A teen in love with...!

"Mayura..." That voice pulled her out from her thoughts, cutting her mind. She turned, with misty and confused eyes, meeting gentle green ones.

"Loki-kun..." She wanted to cry so loud and pull him into her arms. Why? She wanted to run away from everything that was making her feel so bad. But she couldn't. Seeing that false smile, that worried smile again, made no reason at all, making everything feel all right. Everything was fine. How could it be? But... All she wanted was to be fine...

"Mayura, what happened? Did Kaitou-san do something to you!?" She wanted to be a good girl, and just once, do the right thing.

"Mayura...!!!"

Cutting his words, Mayura held Loki's face with both hands, forcing her lips against his. It was brusque, eager, rash... a kiss pulled out from her inner being. She was joking with a god's reason. And he lost. Though confused and surprised, Loki felt the anxious lips above his own, asking for air, asking for salvation. And he closed his eyes, trying so hard to understand what they're saying. He felt his owns lips half-open, as if in an answer. Yes, he'd bring air, all his air to her, if he could. She breathed more strongly, half-opening her lips too. With no mind or reason, Loki's tongue asked for passage, touching her lips, asking for more invasion, with little bashfulness... But the request was denied. Mayura opened her eyes, and it was like waking up, finding her mouth above Loki-kun's.

"Loki... –kun..." She backed away, just a few steps, her fingers on her lips, all her body heated, in a cruel fight with her mind.

"Mayura..." She turned her head negatively, and ran into her home. She just ran, her eyes closed and tearful, bumping into everything on the way, ignoring her Papa, finally locking herself in her bedroom.

What was Loki to say? He was surprised too. He had never expected that kind of reaction from her... or himself.

Mayura's Dad, Misao Daidouji, tried to talk, but gave in, noticing her tears. He went outside to find her books on the balcony, and that strange boy... Loki. Well, that's was surprising. He had been expecting that boy she had gone on her date with, not Loki. He thought about going out there to talk with him, demanding answers about what happened with his little girl, but gave in again. The little boy noticed him returning his look, a completely annoying look... And he just watched as the fooled god went away.


	6. Chapter 05 – Forget Destiny

**Doushite  
  
Chapter 5 – Forget Destiny**

A soft rain started, like it was made just for him and his heart, ending the perfect and ill scenery surrounding the god.

Loki walked slowly, his eyes downcast, not seeing the streets straight ahead. His feet walked alone, knowing the way home, independent from the dreary thoughts of who they carried. It was enough to come home.

There wasn't any space inside his head for thoughts.

Her remaining taste passed through his skin, so deeply...

There was so much HER in him, robbing his reason, letting his mind become so weak and surrounded, opening a way for him to forget himself, just there, in her last look at him.

Suddenly, a door appeared.

He blinked, slowed down, and asked himself what he should do about a closed door. Maybe, open it? He took the blot, turning it around, half-opening that great door, so quiet and passive, like a mouth half-open. He hesitatively entered.

The kiss... his month invading hers...

He became paralyzed for a moment.

How couldn't a God think? That stormy inside of feelings was stealing his mind...

"Daddy!"

A well known voice... He stared at the puppy dog happily. Soon another person became clear to him, smiling.

"Loki-sama, we were so worried! You didn't tell us you'd be late."

"HA! But I knew Daddy was going to keep an eye on that 'mystery girl's' date all time!

"I think you're right, onii-san!"

Loki looked at his two sons, so nice. Was he so transparent? Yeah, they knew about Loki's special feeling about Mayura, it was because of her he decided to stay in the human's world. But, did they know about his passion? ...The desire, the fire in his chest when he was in front of her?

How could he tell them, now? Had he finished anything?

How could he tell them that he had scared her so much, because of this clumsy form and his stupid secret?

"Loki-tama..."

Ecchan few around his head.

Loki lowered his eyes, walking in silence to his office, leaving behind him worried and surprised faces.

"Loki-sama!"

Loki didn't turn back to Yamino, he just stopped at the stairs.

"Daddy, what happened?!"

"Tell us, Loki-sama! What did Heimdall do to Mayura-san?!"

"That Freyr! If he did..."

Fenrir purred furiously, thinking about the fertility god's head in his wolf mouth. How dare he...

"It was me."

Fenrir was quiet, looking to his dad, as well as Yamino and Ecchan.

"I lied to her. I fooled Mayura even when... when... I could have told her the truth, and make her trust me!"

"Loki-sama..."

"But now, she doesn't understand! And now... today... I..."

"Daddy?"

The trickster god turned to the dog, smiling with a sad expression. There was some kind of ill in his eyes, something like... tears? Maybe it could have been just tears, if wasn't in chaotic god's eyes. No, it was defeat.

"I was kissed by Mayura..."

The afternoon fell heavy on the sleepy god's eyes. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat. But, he seemed to regain some of his reasoning.

Not as good as he expected.

He observed out the window, passive and resigned. He was sure she wouldn't appear just like nothing had happened. Maybe, in some time, she could come and try to apologize. Hunf! How was that kiss her fault?!

But, he had lied, making himself unknown.

Would be that more comfortable for her? So she wouldn't go away?

The truth, indeed, would be for later. Maybe when he had a more certain idea of what to do with his own feelings...

Ecchan touched his arm, showing the cold tea on the desk. Yamino didn't know what to cook, Loki didn't accept anything.

It's better to leave Loki-sama alone.

Whatever, that wasn't Fenrir idea, who fell sleep on detective's feet.

"Konnichiwa minna!"

The strong voice of Thor entered the house, like a thunder on the silent sea.

"Well, where are minna...? Megane-kun!"

"Hai, Narugami-kun."

The thunder god's stared at the snake suspiciously, intentionally scaring the poor Yamino.

"Where is everyone?"

"Loki-sama is in the office, he's a little tired today... Narugami-kun! Oro!!!"

But Thor didn't stay long enough to hear the snake.

Hey, Loki! Konnichiwa!"

Loki turned away from the window, staring at the visitor.

"Hi, Thor."

"Oro, Mayura-san didn't come?"

"Iie..." Yamino answered.

"Strange, she didn't go to school today either. Is she sick?"

Silence. Loki kept his eyes down muttering, "Maybe."

Thor sat down, making himself a cup of tea.

"Yesterday she seemed fine to me. Just a little anxious perhaps because she was going to have a date. Hunf!" He stared at Loki. "For a moment, I thought that it was with you, Loki-san!"

Loki returned the stare, surprised with the friendship between the girl and the thunder god, and more curious about where Thor was taking the conversation.

"But then she told me that was with Kaitou-kun, or, as we know, Freyr. Because of that I decided to pass here today, just to make sure everything was alright."

"Sou ka" answered Loki, coldly.

"What's wrong, Loki? You know, I know you know! Heimdall again? You wouldn't let Daidoujii be safe for even a second in another god's hand."

Thor accepted Loki's silence, with one of his clumsy smiles.

"Well, if you don't know, you won't if you don't ask..." Loki looked more closely at Thor, asking in his own way what that childish god was trying to say. "I was just curious about how everything ended with the girl. But she isn't here... and you don't seem to know anything... Goddess! I'm already late! Ja ne, Loki! Tell Daidouji that she can't be absent from school tomorrow, I think we're going to have a surprise test! Sayonara!"

As he entered, Thor-san left, in a quick run. Yamino took the cups from the center table, unquiet.

"Yamino-kun... do you...?"

"I was thinking, Loki-sama. Mayura has to be very ashamed to come back here."

"Hai..."

"But, I believe that since she kissed Loki-sama, it's because she has feelings that go out that way, which must be much more difficult for her—even more in the conditions that she knows Loki-sama..."

"You're right, Yamino-kun."

"## Am I?"

"Hai" Loki stood up, more confident. "Arigatou, Yamino-kun." And without another word, he left the room.

"Loki-sama..."

"Hunf. The complex-son finally said something useful..! Now, crick my back, I'm tired!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Hum. I'm already waiting for you."

"Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san."

Loki looked at the man sweeping the temple's entrance, looking back to him with his common suspicious ways.

"It's beginning to get dark. A child like you shouldn't walk all by yourself."

"I came to learn more about Mayura. She didn't go to school."

"She has a fever. And she hasn't left her bedroom since last night..." Mayura's Papa noticed Loki's worried eyes, asking then, "Why I have the feeling you have something with that?"

"I do, Daidouji-san."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITLLE GIRL!?!"

What did I do? He was lost, confused, tired.

He had already lost that game.

Just missing... end the joke.

"Gomenasai" saying that, he closed his lips with all his strength, swearing to himself that he wouldn't scream in pain searing through his body during his transformation.


	7. Chapter 06 Finding Hearts

**Doushite**

**  
Chapter 6: Finding Hearts**

"Sou ka. Things are clearer now."

More tea. He tried to sit comfortably around that young boy. But, a few moments ago, he was a little boy. Though a strange one, he was just a boy. And now, he had a god in front of.

"I'm... I am truly lost, Daidouji-san."

Kakusei Loki became quiet, finishing his story. The sun wouldn't stay much longer in the sky, bringing a few shadows to the temple stairway.

"If you are a god, why did you stay if you wouldn't tell her the truth? Something like that was inevitable."

"Inevitable?"

"Mayura was always attracted by you—in some way. First because of your mysteries, and later, I'm sure, because of your friendship. Well, I always imagined you would hurt her someday... maybe, when she'd discover the truth about you. But I never imagined that THAT was the truth."

"She would never believe. And she'd never accept."

"She already accepts you, Loki-sama."

"Nani?"

"She already accepted you when she looked for you. She wanted to find the one she liked, even knowing she could never know the truth about you. She doesn't even care about who you are... if you were an E.T., or a monster, or just a freaky... She would just like the person she sees inside you," he breathed, smiling more certainly. "That was yesterday, right?! Did one of you two show your feelings?"

Loki hesitated, blushing. "Something like that..."

"HOW 'SOMETHING LIKE THAT'?! What did you do with her, you perverted g..!"

"Papa?"

A pair of pink eyes crossed the conversation, surprising Loki. In his Kakusei or adult form, she didn't recognize him.

"You have a visitor, Mayura." Daidouji-san stood up, touching with his lips the daughter's forehead. "But don't take too long. You still have a slight fever."

"Ah... hai, papa."

He left, with a kind of smile, leaving the two alone.

Not that he trust Loki, or even liked him.

But, that didn't matter; those choices didn't belong to his heart.

"You're Loki-kun's friend, hai? I remember you, in the park. Giving me help that day."

"Hai, Mayura-san. I remember too."

The girl kept her eyes on the floor, they were so red with the fever and the night-over crying...

Now, remembering that wouldn't help her at all.

"Did you... you see Loki-kun? Is he... mad at me, ne?"

"Mad?"

"I think I was a bad girl with him."

"I don't think he could be mad with what happened."

Mayura lifted her eyes, hesitatingly. Did Loki have to tell... Loki told that to someone! And... Especially that stranger...?

"He loves you, Mayura."

"Doushite... why..Why have you come to me to say those dirty things?!"

She kept one foot behind, her eyes full of tears falling on her lips.

"Gome ne, Mayura."

"IIEEE!!! DON'T TELL ME LIES!"

"You're right. I won't, Mayura. The god lowered his eyes, looking at her feet under the nightdress. Shiny. Fear. Love. Only she... only she could make him that way. "The truth is I love you, Mayura."

Kakusei Loki lifted his eyes, just to see the trembling girl in front of him. He closes his eyes, holding his mind and body, turning into his chibi-form. Turning back into the Loki-kun she loved.

"And I'm really a god, Mayura."

"Can a god do this?"

"What do you mean, Verdandi?"

"He changed her fate, Urd."

"No" said Skuld, her voice low and calm, "He just found his own fate."

"A god..."

Loki... the boy who always saved her from dangerous mysteries. That handsome guy from the corner accident, the candy box... "-I don't believe in Gods!" That red look in the forest... "Mayura! What do you think you are doing?!" Secrets... As if they didn't mind to those eyes... green or red ones. "Doushite... Doushite... GOMENASAI!" And that kiss... "I am a god." She trusted him! She searched for him so hard, and he was there, all time--behind her, listening to her tears. She had felt so much pain from his absence. Hidden in that smile she knew so well. "I just want Loki-kun again!" Why were gods always so cruel with her? -DOUSHITE!?!-

"Mayura?! Please, listen to me!"

"Why Loki-kun?!" Mayura took another step to back, with each moment creating a larger space from the chibi-god. He stopped. He preferred Heimdall's hate, Freya's jealousy, Odin's betrayal... over Mayura's scared face. Just as he could hurt her!... without destroying his own heart.

"Mayura... onegai..."

She took another step. She couldn't say a word. Yes, this is Loki-kun! Loki-kun who she knew! But... no, she doesn't know him! She NEVER knew him, never knew anything really sure about Loki-kun...

"I'm... I'm really sorry. I'm sorry that I never told you the truth."

Just a stranger? No! He couldn't be just that...!

"I'm a god, Mayura. I was expelled by Odin, the King of the Gods, from Asgard, our homeland. He exiled me and stuck me in a child's body. At the moment when I was strong enough to have my powers back... just a little while ago..."

She fell down on her knees, still listening, or so Loki thought.

"There was a war, Mayura. And, unknowingly, you were there. I can't say the only way I could have protected you was not tell you the truth, because that would be a big lie. And I really feel bad about it, every day, for the moments you have to be in danger because of the ones who tried hurting me because they could see how important to me you are."

Her strange dreams? Her night walks, while she was sleeping. Everything...? And the feeling of never knowing what was happening! She always lost the better mysteries! And with that... lost some part of him.

"Gomenasai, Mayu..."

"Why Loki-kun?" Her voice was like a whisper. With her face turned to the floor, the red eyes of fever and tears, she tried to gain enough courage. "Why you were leaving?" Loki kept quiet for a few seconds. Mayura stood up, now looking straight ahead to him. She smiled, so sadly, illness, closing nicely her eyes. "Whatever it was, I can't know, ne?"

"Mayura, that's not...!"

"Daijoubu..." her voice trembled. "A weird girl like me shouldn't know..."

"Mayura listen!"

"Sayonara, Loki-kun!" She lowered her head, a custom of reverence. The last word filled of tears. She ran into her home, running away from her fears and her greatest mystery. She preferred not to believe. That way Loki-kun would just disappear. She was a bad girl, and that was her punishment from the Gods.

"I was destined to fight Odin, win and conquer Asgard, and become the new King of the Gods." But Loki crossed her way, in Kakusei form. "But I didn't go, Mayura."

"I didn't know! I didn't want to cause trouble with you, asking you to stay! You're a god, Loki! And now you have to go away...!"

He came closer to her, closing her mouth with his finger. "Even a realm like Asgard would be boring without you, Mayura. She stared into green eyes. She could recognize all Loki-kun's looks, but one. Insecurity. Almost childish, indeed. She went around the trickster god, going back inside house.


	8. Chapter 07 Detectives do not believe in...

**Doushite**

**  
Chapter 7 – Detectives do not believe in fate**

"More tea, Loki-sama?"

"No thank you, Yamino-kun. The lunch was wonderful, I'm satisfied."

"Fine, Loki-sama!"

Loki sighed once more.

Three days. He was really bored. No more clients, no more war. No more 'mysteries'.

Narugami-kun told him Mayura had returned to school a day after, but had received a lot of extra-lessons.

That was well and all, but that didn't lessen her absence there.

He missed her. He already missed a lot of things, but never had he felt so empty without something so... amazing.

The bell. Yamino went to answer.

"Ohayo...!"

"So? Do you think we have to punish him?"

"She can never more be a normal human. And if..."

"Well, we're talking about Mayura," laughed Urd.

"And Loki-sama," smiled Skuld.

"And if my curse had worked?"

"Forget it, Verdandi. It didn't have to be. You gave the cursed artifact to Loki-sama and he decided not to deliver it."

"Because of this we won't punish him," said Skuld.

"Do you believe in that, sister?"

"Loki-sama was between Asgard and her, and chose her, with everything that choice entailed. He punishes himself with exile, and Odin's hate. We don't have divine more punishment for him."

"And if he must gain another, we let it be with her."

"That be as Sygn wishes..."

The three Norn laughed, finishing the tea on their cups.

"Yamino-kun?"

"Mayura-san! I'm so pleased to see you!!! Narugami-kun!... The girl looked around the young man, high and low, with her "mystery eyes" and a fool smile on lips. "Err... What are you doing, Mayura-san?!"

"Are you really a snake, Yamino-kun?"

O.o "HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"AHH!!!" screamed Thor, surprised too. "That's why you asked me tell you about Nordic Mythology!!!"

Mayura kept smiling, waiting for an answer. Yamino adjusted his glasses, looking more seriously. "Hai, Mayura-san."

"AHHH!!! MYSTERY!!!"

The girl's scream came into the office, into Loki's ears. He ran down stairs, to find her with Yamino and Thor. "Mayura..."

Mayura blushed with him view. Fenrir come closer to her, and she touched his noise. He purred, against the strange gesture, not understanding what the hell the "mystery girl" was doing. "Are you sure the other son was the wolf Fenrir, Narugami-kun? He seems to be just Puppy-kun..."

Fenrir thought he would show her, but his father answered her, "Hai, Mayura. But don't mind him, Fenrir's a good dog.

"Sou ka..." ##

Loki stayed on the stairs, looking very seriously at Thor.

"Ei, she already knew! She just asked me to tell her about Nordic Mythology! How could I guess she was going to associate it with you and your sons?!

"Hai hai!" Mayura took off her 'mystery glasses'. He had to admit, she was a good detective when she wanted to be.

"And did he tell you that he's Thor?"

"O Narugami-kun! Did you hide that from me!?"

"Gomen ne, Daidouji!" But she never saw what was at her side...

"I'm going to bring tea to you two up there, Loki-sama!"

"Arigatou, Yamino-kun."

"Great! Megane-kun's food!" Narugami was happy, but Fenrir bit his panties, carrying him to the kitchen.

"Not today, you hungry thunder..."

"Did you like the tea, Mayura?"

"Ah, hai!" Loki tried to break the silence on the office, but it was difficult. Mayura seemed very ashamed, so he decided to wait until she talked.

"Gomen ne, Loki-kun."

"No, Mayura, I'm who has.."

"Iie. You never told me the truth, fearing my reaction... and in the end, I didn't accept very well, ne?"

The little boy left his desk, looking out the window. "I was thinking about telling you since the day I decided stay in this world."

"Are you really a god, Loki-kun? Are you going to be the King of the Gods, as you said?

He sighed, turning around to face her. Mayura kept away her eyes, to her hands tightly against her chest, her pale face indeed blushing.

"My Papa said that was your destiny. But you opposed it, that day when I asked you to bring me Loki-kun back." He moved closer, clearly shy too. He tried not to make any noise with his steps, so to not disturb her thoughts.

"I don't know if I am a good girl but... but I don't regret it, Loki-kun! I'd make the same request, if that could you make stay here!" Yes, she had fear. But he was wrong about one thing. The fears weren't about him--but his departure. "Because I don't want you to leave, Loki-kun... because... Ai shiteru!" She lifted her eyes, finding Loki's straight ahead of her smiling.

"Ai shiteru mo, Mayura-chan."

"Thor! Get away from this door, now! Let my Daddy date peacefully!"

"C'mon, Fenrir, you're curious too!"

"Loki-sama!"

"Derr, you clumsy sneak..."

"Shut up you! I want to know if they're going to have a kiss!"

"Punyaaaaaaan!"

He kept looking at her, at the details, without fears or regrets, just looking at her lovely face. No other realm could have been so precious. But, was something wrong? "Mayura...?"

"Loki-kun... What... What do we do now?"

"Nani?"

"I never said those things to anyone. What's happens now?"

"Mayura..." Loki gave a large laugh, at the before ashamed, now angry girl.

"Loki-kun! Don't be cruel!"

"Gomen ne, koi."

"koi...?" The pink hair girl blushed, turning her face a strong red color. Loki held in another laugh, seeing her face turn beat red, her fingers pushing against each other, shy again. "Can I ask you something, Loki-kun?"

"Hai, Mayura."

"Can you... could you... Can you turn into your other-self?"

"My true form?"

"Hai! Well... I ## I have to accustom myself with "that" you too, neee??"

Loki laughed, letting his chibi-body turn into his Kakusei-form.

"You're right, Mayura-chan." He held her jaw, touching her skin with his fingers. "And about the other question, Mayura..."

"Nani...?" #O.o#

"Now, I'll kiss you, and later..."

"Later...?"

"Later we choose one fate for the two us."

**Owari**


End file.
